


Wal-mart

by verboseVixen



Series: Fanfictionasia [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Food, NSFW, Smut, Surprise Ending, Walmart, Weed, fork, frosted flakes, hamburger, hoes, lettuce - Freeform, pimps, pinkie pie - Freeform, the d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verboseVixen/pseuds/verboseVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Roxy go to wal-mart to get food but it appears to be empty, so they get steamy in teh food section</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wal-mart

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with incapableMagician
> 
> (an: means author's note for those who don't know)

(an: lesbians omg why) XDDDD Jane and her best friend Jane went to the Walmart on Saturday October 25th at three pm (lol an: Roxy hahah that’s my favorite time lolmg ;DDDD) to buy cake mix for John’s birthday party at seven. She was supposed to buy twelve Betty Crocker Cake mixes, and white frosting, and with sprinkles. (an: hahah titty sprinkles)(REAL AN: NO THAT WASN’T ME :0000);D Roxy was wearing a beautiful cardigan that she got from Eridan because she wants his d (an: lol not me ;DDD :XXX). Jane was wearing standard blue suede shoes and a pretty bow in her hair. Jane was very excited that day because John was going to be so surprised :O by this surprise party. Roxy was so excited too but that was because she got to see Dave, and Dave was her best friend.  
Jane pulled out a metal cart from the long rows of carts. (an: what are they even called lol XD idek) They went into wal-mart, but something was weird. It seemed as though when driving into the wal-mart that there was no one shopping but it was open?  
“Maybe it’s lunch time! :D Lol,” Roxy said “We are in Canada after all who nose I mean knows lol ;D”  
“Jane said “I think you are maybe right Rox but maybe the cashiers are still here”?  
“I hope so! John’s surprise party is at seven and we only have a few hours to bake the cake!”  
They ran inside Wal-mart and found that no one was around, except the mal-mart greeter. He smiled and waved kawaiily (an: that means cutely if you don’t know Japanese ;D hahahaha lol it’s okay if you don’t everyone is beautiful :D) and he said “Welcome to wal-mart! There isn’t a lot of people here, I am so glad you came! What can I do for you today?”  
Jane realized that she was very hungry. “Do you have any food for sale here?”  
“Of course! We have fresh hamburgers here. You may take one for free because no one else is here (an: I think this is so cute :3 omg that’s so nice of him <3)”  
Roxy and Jane took one hamburger and left the greeter behind. They went to the food section and into an aisle. No one was around.  
“Jane, I really love hamburgers. May I have a bite?”  
“Yes of course Roxy!”  
Roxy took a bit of the hamburger. When she bit into it, the juices from the meat squirted down her top, soaking it and then her dress was ruined.  
“Oh gosh! Wait, I can buy a new shirt to wear instead of this so that no one will know. Janey go find me a pretty one.”  
Jane ran as fast as she could and grabbed a new tank-top for roxy, and ran back faster than wind and gave it to Roxy. Roxy took off her dress, but it seemed that the hamburger juice had soaked all the way through to her Lasenza NY white lace with purple trim bra. Jane stared from across the room, and for some reason she was tingly in the belly for a minute because Roxy’s thin bra was very wet. “Oh Janey I needa new bra can you go and get one for me?”  
But Jane didn’t want to she just went up to Roxy and took the hamburger. “I really love lettuce” she said and she removed the top bun and began sensually licking the lettuce.  
Roxy was so turned on byt eh lettuce that She took the hamburger meat (an: is it a patty or a paty? Lol XDDDDDD I don’t know how to spell lol ;D my bad hahha ) And rubbed it against her erect nipples through her bathingsuit and she moaned wontonly. (an: delicious soup made into angsty moan)  
Jane was very turned on and she began licking the condements off the bun and she made her tongue do sexy things and Roxy stared in amazement and she got very wet.  
All of the sudden Jane pulled off her concrete corset that she got at J.C. Penny in Amsterdam, New Mexico, and then her burnt orange leggings that she got at Value Village because she was broke because she lost her job because the Mexicans had all the good jobs and the good money (an: AMERICAN EMPIRE FTW :D LOVE MY NOT COUNTRY YEAH AMERICAN GO WOO WOO WEE WOO WEE) because the police suddenly came in (an: I lost track one sec lol lmfao omfg :D XD) and she rubbed her nipples sexually. Roxy got really horney and started dry humping the hamburger.  
On the shelves were lots and lots of boxes of frosted flakes. It seemed that all this wal-mart sold in the way of cereal was frosted flakes (an: mmm yummy frosted flakes :3) and Roxy decided to use it as lube. She rubbed the frosted flakes lube on her shoulders (an: in case some people don’t know how lesbian sex works, it’s when they rub shoulders a lot and moan and apparently that’s really good and I haven’t tried it because I am straight *word* XD) And then she started rubbing her collar bone and the gap in between it and her neck and she started to moan loudly. Jane looked down the aisle and saw it a pinkie pie toy and she ran really fast and got it and then she ran back to roxy and she shoved it up her butt. She screamed “Oh Roxy!” and then orgasmed. Jane screamed yes and rubbed her shoulders and the pinkie pie on her shoulders. There was a fork on the shelf and Roxy used it to poke the jiggling moving happy nipple of Jane and then suddenly people started to come in the store but it was only pimps and hoes and they didn’t care.  
Roxy and Jane both orgasmed and they spilled the box of frosted flakes.  
One of the pimps brought Roxy the D and she orgasmed again. (an: omg nsfw trigger warning lol kankri would be so proud lol XDDD)  
Suddenly Eridan was one of the pimps and he hired them for his escort service. He gave them the D.


End file.
